An Afternoon Game
by tinuviel451
Summary: After Chapter 11. After blackmailing Mei, Matsuri readies Mei for her date, wondering if Christmas Eve will be as entertaining as she hopes it will be.


An Afternoon Game

On a busy Christmas Eve, a young pink-haired girl weaved her way through the holiday crowd. Her short pink hair bobbed up and down as she nodded in time with the rock music blaring through her head phones, her mp3 player neatly tucked away in her jacket pocket of her school uniform. Ignoring the picture-perfect Christmas snow falling around her and the dozens of other young teens passing her by, she tapped away at her phone, sending a few personal messages out as she continued swaying in time with the music. After about a minute the girl came to a halt at the edge of a dark alleyway, behind the local shopping mall. She felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder, pulling her around. Matsuri sighed, finding herself looking up at the unhappy face of the long haired girl in front of her.

"Ah, so you're finally here, Mei," the young girl said, letting her headphones slide down around her neck. "Did you have a hard time understanding my instructions? I was afraid you'd back out of our deal."

"Let's get this over with, Matsuri," Mei said, giving her a dark look as she took her hands out of her thick winter coat. She clutched the cell phone the pink-haired girl had given her, the directions she had been sent still visible on screen. Matsuri smiled, giving her phone one last tap before putting it away. She reached out her hand, plucking Mei's phone out of her hand and putting it in her pocket.

"My internet friend is wanting for you down the block, inside the shopping mall parking lot. I think you know the place, right? Where you decided to force yourself on me?" Matsuri said, pulling up the photo of their kiss on screen. From the look of the photo, it looked like sexual assault, with the Mei gripping the young girl's collar as she pressed her lips against her. Mei shuddered from seeing the photo, tightening her hands into fists as she looked at her. Matsuri was unfazed, calmly watching as her rival finally nodded.

"I understand. So, I'll pick him up there, and I'll . . . I'll go out with him for the afternoon. Anything else you want to add?"

"Just remember to ask for the payment up front. I want to make sure I get good price for your service today. Also, don't be afraid if he gets a little touchy-feely with you. I promised him that you would give him a pleasant date," Matsuri said, pacing around Mei as if she was examining a piece of art. She placed her hands around the other girl's waist, her hand working its way underneath her skirt. Matsuri could feel Mei's anger boiling up insider her as she touched her, but that didn't matter. She knew that no matter what, Mei would never do anything that would risk that photo getting out. Matsuri's fingers slid over the older girl's panties, making sure that she was appropriately dressed for her high priced date.

"Frilly, with a floral pattern and a little bow. You have good taste," Matsuri said, pressing Mei's skirt back down. "I'll see you after sundown and not a moment before. I want the money in 10,000 yen bills, no checks. He's only a few years older than you, but make sure you don't get too close to him. You never know know what could happen with people you meet on the internet. Oh, and Mei?" Matsuri asked as her rival turned away. She walked up to her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"A twisted slut like you should have try to have a good time," Matsuri whispered into her ear. "Maybe you'll work out your problems on this loser, not my onee-chan. So with that, I hope you have fun," she said, finally letting her go.

Matsuri watched as the other girl walked away, pulling her headphones back on. She really did hope that Mei would get something out of her date, something that could keep her away from Yuzu. The young girl walked out of the alley and down the street, heading back to the arcade at the mall, one of the few places still open on Christmas. She picked the man especially for her: the type of guy that goes out with vulnerable, young girls just to feel better about himself and his miserable life. Matsuri let out a small laugh, pushing her way in through the door. Maybe that's what Mei needed: another partner that she could use as a crutch for her problems.

Matsuri headed through the bustling arcade, ignoring the flashing lights and loud noises as she headed to over to her favorite arcade game, a zombie shooter filled with plenty of blood and action. She pulled out several 100-yen coins, plugging them into the machine. She pulled out both pistols from their holsters, duel-wielding them like she was in an action movie. It was a bit harder to handle the game with two guns and more monsters on screen, but for Matsuri the challenge was worth it. She popped a stick of gum into her mouth, savoring the flavor as she quickly got into the rhythm of the game. It was easy, decapitating the undead with one shot, collecting all the power-ups, and uncovering all the bonus levels without messing up a single time. After mastering the controls and memorizing the levels, it was only matter of time before she would make it to the top of the score-board. Shot to the left, dodge to the right, it was all about knowing what buttons to press. Just like her little game with Mei, Matsuri thought as she blew the head off another zombie. A slutty rich girl with daddy issues, not that hard to figure out. At least, until she gave her that kiss. Matsuri couldn't help but lick her lips, remembering Mei's warmth in that cold lot. Yuzu was her onee-chan, and her so-called sister would pay for taking her away. Still, it didn't mean that Matsuri couldn't appreciate a beautiful girl like her. It almost made her jealous of her "internet friend." Matsuri smiled, sliding her headphones up with one of her guns. She was sure Mei would take good care of him, especially after giving the guy a promise of a happy end to their date.

After a few hours, Matsuri reached the final level with the high score well within reach. She swallowed her gum, hoping to end the game on a high note before heading back to the alley. She reloaded her guns, preparing for a tense battle when an older teen walked in front of her screen. Matsuri frowned, looking down at the girl's bared midriff and fur-lined jacket.

"What are you doing here?" Matsuri asked, lowering her pistols to the side.

"I could ask you the same thing," Harumi said, ignoring the clear sounds of a game in progress right behind her. "Yuzu's been worried sick with Mei missing, especially since they were going to have a party together for Christmas. She asked me to look around the area for her, and so here I am."

"What does this have to do with me? I'm just having fun here, at least until you came and ruined my high-score," Matsuri said, slamming the guns back down into their holsters. Even without seeing the screen, she knew her game was over. She pulled out her music player, putting on the angriest piece of rock music she could find. Harumi grimaced, yanking Matsuri's headphones down around her neck.

"You know, it's strange that you'd be out playing video games on Christmas eve, by yourself. Don't you have family to go home to?"

"They're on a business trip overseas, so I'm celebrating the holidays my way," Matsuri said, putting another stick of gum into her mouth. Not like it was any of Harumi's business, but Matsuri's parents were too busy working all the time to care about where she went after school.

Harumi still didn't seem convinced. She tilted her head, leaning in close to Matsuri's face. "You were here with Mei and Yuzu a few days ago, weren't you? Have you seen her around here tonight?"

"Nope," Matsuri said, sliding her headphones back on. "Are you done? Because I have better places to be," the pink-haired girl said, trying to push past her. Harumi held her back with her hand then, with a strong shove, pushed her up against the arcade machine.

"Listen, I'm not sure what you've done, but I want you to stay away from those two, Matsuri," Harumi said as she stared down the younger girl, eyes fixed with hers.

"I don't know what you're talkin-"

"Yes, you do," she said, pushing her again, rattling the machine. "I want you to stop messing around with Yuzu. I don't care if she's your long lost childhood friend, you're a control freak who gets off on messing with people. I want you gone. Understand?"

"Oh, really?" The pink-haired girl simply smirked and, with lightning speed, wrapped her arms around her waist. Harumi only had a split second to react beforre she felt her lips on her mouth, If it worked for Mei, Matsuri thought as she stuck her tongue in, it should work for me. Harumi's eyes grew wide as she tried to speak, but only managing to let out a soft moan. After a few more seconds to get her point across, Matsuri finally let go, pulling away with a satisfied grin.

"M-my first kiss. . ." Harumin whispered, collapsing on the floor. Matsuri laughed, gleefully wiping her lips with her hand.

"I like you, Harumin. You seem like an honest girl, not like Yuzu or Mei, so I'll let this little incident go. Just remember this: stay out of my business, or I'll make sure you regret it," Matsuri whispered, caressing Harumin's long, cultured hair before letting it fall out of her hand. She put her headphones back on, determined to head back to the alley before Mei decided to grow a conscience and go home.

As Matsuri returned to the alley she wondered if Mei had actually grown a pair and reneged on their deal. It would make her game over Yuzu a lot more interesting than if she just went along with her demands. Perhaps Mei could survive the scandal that would break out over her conduct. Her granddaddy was rich and could probably make a photo of his granddaughter go away quickly, even with the aftermath at the private school. Yuzu would be traumatized, but it's not like Mei wouldn't have a sporting chance to take her sister back. Disappointingly, Mei had returned, shivering as she warmed her hands with her hot breath. As the pink-haired girl walked closer, Mei pulled out a large stack of yen from her pocket, dropping it onto the snow. She shuddered, running her hands along her arms as the young girl stooped down to pick up the cash.

"Well done," Matsuri said, smiling as she ran her fingers through the stack. "This looks like a lot more than the twenty thousand yen he agreed to pay. So, how'd it go? Don't spare any details."

Mei grit her teeth as she looked at her rival, giving her a deathly stare. Matsuri sighed. Granted, setting people up for dates wasn't an exact science, but she had tried hard to pick out a good match for her.

"I-it went well at first. He gave me the money, and he took me out to a restaurant in the city. He told me he just wanted to talk, so he could feel a little better after losing his part-time job after school. I listened to him as best I could but . . . he . . . he just wanted-"

"Oh, poor Mei, did it go bad? Did he try to get a little bit extra out of his date with you? I told you not to give him the wrong impression," Matsuri said, trying to keep a straight face as she listened to her pathetic sob story. Mei simply curled up her hands, taking deep breaths as Matsuri pocketed her pay.

"After dinner he took me to a hotel nearby. He told me that you promised him that I might . . . comfort him after his date. I told him no, but he tried to push me down and . . ." Mei stopped, taking one deep breath. She firmly wiped away a tear with her hand, looking at her rival with a firm glare.

"I hit him, I got away, I gave you the money. Now, will you delete that photograph?"

Matsuri tapped her finger against her chin, as if she was really thinking about it. She then shook her head, giving out a short laugh as she held up her phone.

"How about this? I give you the photo, if you promise to never, ever come near my Yuzu again. I don't care if you have to tell your rich granddaddy to take you in, I don't want you to live under the same roof as my onee-chan."

"That wasn't-"

"That wasn't what? The deal?" Matsuri leaned into Mei's face, smiling as she shook the phone in front of her. "I loved Yuzu, long before you came into her life. If you thought you could keep sleeping with her after I came back, you were wrong. Listen, if you need someone to replace her, I recommend you keep going with this new job of yours, you can get your fix of comfort with a lot of money to boot. I'm sorry about how your date went, but it's not my fault if you're giving your partner mixed signals. If guys aren't your thing, I'm sure you could find some dyke at your school who'd gladly pay to comfort you. Face it, you've lost," she said, sticking out her tongue at her before walking away.

Matsuri patted her pocket, feeling satisfied that she had broken the girl. Mei would be out of the way and Yuzu would be all alone, with no one but her old friend to comfort her. Matsuri smiled, pulling out her cell phone as she planned a heart-felt apology letter for her poor runaway sister, and that no matter what, Yuzu would always be her onee-chan.

". . . you want me to get my fix of comfort, right? Fine. I'll get my comfort from you."

Before Matsuri could leave the alley, she felt her arm being yanked back, throwing her off balance. She only had split second to cry out before she felt Mei's arms pushing her down. She fell backwards, the fall cushioned by the soft snow.

"What, are you crazy, you bit-" Matsuri felt Mei's lips against her mouth, draining her strength. Matsuri swung her fists, trying to get her to let go. Mei simply brushed off her attacks, ripping away her headphones, shattering them as they smacked against the alley wall.

"You wanted me to warm you up, right?" Mei said, giving the girl a long lick to the nape of her neck as she yanked off Matsuri's jacket. "If you want to ruin my life, fine. But if you don't keep Yuzu out of this, I'll make sure your first time isn't with her."

Matsuri gasped before she felt Mei's lips push against her again, feeling her warm tongue deep in her mouth, her body pressing down on her. It wasn't fair, Matsuri thought as Mei pulled open her blouse. She wasn't playing fair, the real sister had won and the sad, pathetic bitch had lost. As she felt the cold sink in, she realized that maybe Mei didn't care about that. To her, winning back Yuzu was more important than winning a game. Matsuri pressed her arms against flat against the ground as she tried to wriggle out of Mei's grip, but all she could do was groan as she felt a hand pressing firmly down between her legs.

"Mei . . . MEI?!"

Matsuri looked up as she felt the pressure over her body weaken. Mei was kneeling over her, her body frozen in place. Matsuri turned to the side to see Yuzu standing in front of them, carrying a small flash light and a cell phone in her hand. Tears running down her eyes, the blonde girl's mouth opened but no sound came out, save for a pained cry. As Yuzu tried to process the scene in front of her, Matsuri couldn't help but let a quick smile appear on her face. She was glad that her little game with Mei could continue, even if she was a cheater.


End file.
